His Personal Assistant
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukushi Makino is a 25 year old girl who gets a job for a super rich company. When she discovers how arrogant and sometimes dense her boss is, she begins to wonder if it was a mistake. Especially when she figures out that she will have to be his person DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Interview

**His Personal Assistant**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story nor to I own any of its characters. This story is merely a figment of my own imagination.

**Summary:** Tsukushi Makino is a 25 year old girl who gets a job for a super rich company. When she discovers how arrogant and sometimes dense her boss is, she begins to wonder if it was a mistake. Especially when she figures out that she will have to be his personal assistant.

Tsukushi tenses up as she nervously enters the building for an interview for the job. To her surprise however, the people that are taking part, are extremely kind but straightforward at the same time. She places a smile on her thin face as she sits down where they gesture her to do so.

"Hello Ms. Makino I am aware that you are interviewing to becoming Mr. Domyoji's personal Assistant?" The elderly man says while writing some stuff down on a piece of paper. "Yes that is correct sir." Tsukushi says politely while glancing over at some of her surroundings but only briefly. "What high school and University did you attend?" The man says while raising his head from the paper.

"I attended Eitoku Academy and University." She says sternly while starting to tense up. "You attended the same school as Mr. Domyoji. Did you ever speak with him?" The man asks with a solemn expression on his face. "Well, he did kick my trashcan when I was doing service to the school by cleaning. But I never really actually spoken to him." Tsukushi says while looking up as if remembering an important event.

"Lastly, are you a strong willed woman who stands up for what you think is right?" The elderly man finally asks. "Yes, I always help my friends when they're in trouble regardless to how much money one has. In my own opinion, money makes no difference in how you should treat others. We all equally have the same rights." Tsukushi says while sternly nodding. "Okay we will let you know if you got the position in this job. Thank you very much." The elderly man says while standing up and shaking Tsukushi's hand politely.

With that, Tsukushi leaves with hopeful thoughts that she made the job.

The end of this chapter for now.


	2. Chapter 2 Tsukasa Domyoji

**His Personal Assistant Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own Hana Yori Dango. This fanfiction is merely a figment of my imagination.

**Tsukushi's POV (a few weeks later):**

Today I start working as Tsukasa Domyoji's assistant. Yesterday, I discovered I got the job! They said I was needed as soon as possible. I enter the building and come to a room that says 'Tsukasa Domyoji's Office'.

As I am about to enter, I hear yells and the door quickly opens after I hear a huge crash. I take a deep breath and enter the room cautiously. Tsukasa stares at me closely with a strange face which I can't identify.

"H-Hello Mr. Domyoji. My name is Tsukushi Makino, and I got the job as your new assistant." I say nervously. He walks around me staring intently causing me to have anxiety. "Interesting. How did a mere commoner like you get to be my assistant?" He says arrogantly. "Sir, I know I may not be the richest person on the planet, but money makes no difference on how well a person is suited for a job." I say while staring at the ground the whole time.

He doesn't respond but just has a smug smirk on his face.

"So you're MY personal assistant eh?" He says while emphasizing the word my. "Uh yeah that's why I said I'm your new assistant." I say in a 'duh' tone. "Well you never said personal now did you?" He says while still holding that obnoxious look on his face.

I roll my eyes as he stares at me intently.

"Well to start things, why don't you go file and organize my things. I can't ever find any of my papers in that thing." He says while pointing over to a frighteningly unorganized mess of files. This is going to take FOREVER!

Within about THREE HOURS, I am almost finished. This was the most unorganized pile of shit I have ever had to go through. While going through some of the remaining files to go through, I notice something strange. I notice a folder that has the label 'newspaper headlines regarding me'. I glance inside due to his high level of arrogance, and what I discover shocks me.

I grimace as I read the words quietly aloud from the article, "Tsukasa Domyoji snaps and nearly kills a high school student attending the same school as him, Eitoku Gauken". I don't remember this! I even went here but never heard about this nor have I seen this.

I find out the date of when this occurred and briefly remember that I was absent that day due to a cold. I feel a shiver go up my spine as I feel someone else's presence in the room. I swiftly turn around to notice Tsukasa staring strangely at me.

"Hey little girly, what do you think you're doing?" he says in a frighteningly deep tone. "I-I am organizing your files remember?" I say sternly. "Really? It looks like you were going through my things and snooping." He says while coming closer towards me.

"Look here mister, it's pretty arrogant of you to make a file saying 'headlines about me'. Anyway, if you didn't want anyone reading it you shouldn't have put it inside of here. What's more, you shouldn't have asked me and who knows who else to organize your things!" I say bravely with an irritated expression on my face. "You have one hell of a nerve. Don't you know how rich I am, I can really mess up your life." he says in a threatening manner.

I don't even respond to such a stupid thing as I am thinking of what I should say. I quickly think of the right thing to say, and I respond.

"Money makes no difference of how you should treat people. You've clearly forgotten about what I said earlier to you. Even though you're my boss, I won't let you walk all over me." I say firmly while in reality still a little anxious as to what's going to happen.

Tsukasa scowls in frustration as he starts to walk towards me.

"You've seen to forget Tsukushi, you're my personal assistant. I can make you do whatever I please." the arrogant brat says with a confident smirk across his face. "Hmmph whatever. Let me finish your things then I'll be out of your way." I say while putting everything away quite quickly. I notice his presence still around me, while at the same time I'm aware of him staring at me closely.

In less than five minutes I finish and to my relief, he is gone. Though then again, the door swiftly opens and the crazy brat is back again. He strides toward me with confidence.

"So are you finished with the task I've given you?" Tsukasa says while smirking. "What do you think, sir?" I say sarcastically. "Don't give me that Ms. Makino. As your punishment, I'd like you to do something for me." He says with a smug look on his face. "What is it that you want Mr. Domyoji?" I say while groaning. "I want a kiss. Not on the cheek but on my lips." Tsukasa says while smirking, and noticing my weakness.

Romance is worst weakness. When people are in charge of me, and use romance is awful. That's never really happened, but I was stressed about the slight possibility of this happening.

To make things even worse, I've never been kissed. Mostly because I have a tomboy attitude, and men know me far too well and know the consequences of even attempting such treacherous things.

"Why?" I answer hoarsely while his smirk grows wider. "Because I'm your boss and you are my assistant. You're right Makino, money DOESN'T make the difference." Tsukasa says sarcastically as his smirk grows wider as he begins to laugh very loudly. This to my surprise, his smirk is so damn big at this point.

This asshole. He really knows how to make his employees miserable. I wonder if his parents get annoyed in his presence as well. I'd hate to be related to him.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Part of the job means you have to sleep in my house. Why'd I say my house when my house is here? (A/N: yes it is in his house. He has a huge office in his house; or at least I am making him.)" He says while scratching his head in confusion then having a sly smile on his face.

I clench my hands into fists as I can't handle any more of these secret surprises.

"Why didn't they tell me ahead of time then!" I say firmly. "Oh because they must have forgotten too. Strange because I was sure I strictly told them to remind you of this." Tsukasa says. "Ugh then can I go get some stuff? Also what's my younger brother going to do?" I ask firmly. "I called your house. Your parents answered. They said they came back, and that they could watch Susumu. So you're fine. That's why I left for awhile, it's because I forgot about this. Also, you won't need pajama's ask any of the maids, they'll find some to fit your size." he says while coming closer towards me.

I groan with frustration as I have no idea what I'm going to do. At least he probably forgot about the kiss.

"By the way, I bet you're thinking 'what am I gonna do, and at least he forgot about the kiss' think again." He says with a grin across his face.

The end of this chapter for now. Please review. Thanks everyone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss?

**His Personal Assistant Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. This fanfiction is merely a figment of my imagination.

I glare deeply at Tsukasa who starts to slowly approach me. I back away from this crazy arrogant bastard who thinks he has the right to manipulate me just because he's my boss. To add in, a crazy one too, I definitely don't want to get on his bad side, and I hope I haven't too much.

"Kiss me, I didn't forget." Tsukasa says with a smirk on his face. "B-But I-" is all I manage to say before he swiftly walks over to me and placidly placing his index finger over my lips. "Do it or else." He nearly threatens.

Without thinking I quickly lean over and kiss him on the lips so he'll just shut up already. Damn arrogant bastard that somehow seems to always get what he wants. Sometimes he'll have to learn things the hard way. When I am about to separate our lips, he continues to kiss me. Then he grabs my wrists and brings it towards the wall and this begins to make me more worried.

I begin to try to resist the kiss, but then he makes the kiss more passionate. Shit, god damnit he better get his god danged act together or else! I decide to bite him, because by now he's already gained access to the inside of my mouth. When I do this, he winces then backs up angrily then groans.

"You bit me!" He yells like a child. "So well you just asked me to kiss you once so I could say that you tricked me Mr. Domyoji." I say while glancing at the clock. "It's already twelve in the morning. I should get to bed." I say while yawning sleepily. "Fine I'll show you to your room. I've already got pajamas and clothes for you in varieties of sizes. So there's plenty appropriate clothes for your job, and for your pajamas." Tsukasa says while leading me out of the office part of the house into the rooms.

When he shows me there, he grabs both of my wrists and sneaks another kiss. I sneer in anger and shove him out of the room. While I do so, I could've swore I saw a smirk on his face. It better have been my imagination!

This chapter was short I know, but review. I kind of like this story for once. I never really like my stories no matter what! Anyway please review.


End file.
